


Во сне и наяву.

by beatlomanka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Твой лимит - это сотня выстрелов в спину или право на взгляд в глаза. Ты утратил умение быстро сгинуть пару жизней тому назад. (с) Сам себе королевство</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне и наяву.

\- Ваш рапорт.  
Тонкие длинные пальцы почти роняют аккуратно исписанный листок – просьба о переводе обратно, в Торку. Валентин мельком проглядывает собственноручно написанные строчки и поднимает на регента глаза.  
\- Мне отказано?  
\- Как видите. Вы нужны мне здесь.  
Свечи потрескивают, мягкие сумерки чернилами расплескались за окном, у Валентина в висках бьется какая-то безумно тяжелая усталость и болят от недосыпа глаза.  
\- Боюсь, я вынужден настаивать…  
\- Нет, герцог, - Алва поднимает наконец взгляд от какого-то очередного документа и смотрит на него в упор – в синих глазах расцветают странные искры. – Перестаньте изображать из себя Окделла. Вы не военный, и вы это знаете.

Послевоенная эйфория растаяла быстро, словно и не было, оставив после себя разбитую, слабую страну, покалеченные судьбы и невероятную усталость, у Валентина совсем нет сил на то, чтобы спорить с судьбой. И уж тем более – на то, чтобы спорить с Алвой.  
\- Побудете пока кансильером. Вот приказ.  
Перед герцогом Приддом падает еще один листок – исписанный рукой Алвы. У вас отвратительный почерк, хочется сказать Валентину, но все тело будто налилось свинцом и даже поднять веки оказывается слишком трудно. После войны он стал очень плохо спать – и не помогали настойки лучших лекарей.  
\- Я думал, этот пост займет граф Савиньяк.  
Алва тянется к графину – отблески горящих свечей вспыхивают рубиновыми каплями на алатском хрустале.   
\- Лионель сейчас занят в Эпинэ. Провинция разорена не меньше Надора, один Бертрам не справится.

Два высоких бокала заполнены вином наполовину – в неярком свете его вполне можно принять за кровь. Кровь – густая, почти черная – медленно стекала по шее молодого раненого дрикса, а он хрипел что-то в предсмертной агонии, и в глазах у него светилась Вечность. Проклятые кэналлийцы, Проклятая Кровь… Валентин моргает и пытается прийти в себя.  
\- Что вы намерены делать с Надором?  
\- Стараниями все того же Лионеля Надором займется Манрик. Он, конечно, сволочь, но деньги делать умеет. Проследите, кстати, чтобы он не слишком увлекался перекладыванием этих денег в собственный карман. Пейте, герцог. За нового кансильера.  
\- За новый Талиг, - тихо говорит Валентин, поднося к губам вино, сверкнувшие на фамильном перстне лиловые блики больно режут глаза.

\- Свойственное молодости заблуждение. Нет никакого нового Талига, есть все тот же Талиг и другие люди, им руководящие, - Алва привычным жестом трет глаза, на нем сегодня нет ни одного украшения, и именно это почему-то делает его совершенно чужим и недоступным, будто между ними пропасть.   
Пропасть и есть, пропасть заполнена густым дымным туманом, горячим песком и соленой пеной, злыми и резкими криками больших черных птиц…  
\- Герцог! Будьте любезны проснуться! Еще никто не позволял себе спать, когда я раздаю приказы.  
\- Простите, - Валентин проводит прохладной ладонью по вискам, чувствуя, как горят уши – надо же уснуть в кабинете регента. Да еще перед Алвой.  
Ворон смотрит на него пристально – то ли скептически, то ли снисходительно, не разобрать, перед глазами покачивается молочно-белый туман.  
\- Идите спать. За инструкциями явитесь завтра в полдень.  
\- Слушаюсь, - Валентин выбирается из кресла будто из каменного ущелья, румянец растекается теперь и по щекам – он всем существом чувствует внимательный взгляд регента.  
\- Валентин, - он оборачивается от дверей – комната кружится перед глазами, расплываются цветные пятна. – С вами в последнее время не происходило ничего необычного?

Необычного? То, что он выжил – в семье, в Багерлее, в армии, можно считать необычным? То, что он стал забывать лицо Джастина? То, что мелкие неудачи словно приклеились к плащу герцога Придда и ходят за ним по пятам – невовремя расковавшаяся лошадь, упавший с крыши камень, шейный платок, затянувшийся удавкой?  
\- Нет, господин регент. Ничего.  
Алва недоволен или так просто кажется – на его лице пляшут странные тени.  
\- Ладно, идите. И герцог, если я сказал спать – будьте любезны спать. Узнаю, что у вас опять всю ночь горели свечи в библиотеке – отстраню вообще от всех дел.

***

Валентину снится Кэналлоа. Место, где он никогда не был и которого совсем не знает, но он совершенно уверен – этот раскаленный песок, и тихо шелестящие волны, и замок в форме подковы – это Алвасете. Здесь очень высокое и невероятно голубое небо – он такого никогда не видел раньше, всполохами огня цветут яркие цветы, ветер ласков и весел, но Валентину плохо там, он всей кожей чувствует чье-то присутствие – чужое и недоброе. Чей-то нехороший взгляд не отпускает его, он словно тонкая, невидимая глазу паутина, из которой никак не получается выпутаться. Валентин передергивает плечами и закутывается в плащ, словно ткань может спрятать его – и открывает глаза.

Еще очень рано, только-только разгорается рассвет, Валентина трясет от холода и страха, быстро-быстро колотится сердце где-то у горла. Эти сны выматывают его еще сильнее, чем бессонница, он садится на кровати и медленно выравнивает дыхание. Камин давно погас, в окно бьется ветер – совсем другой, грязный и совершенно безопасный ветер Олларии, а за окном бледной тенью покачивается силуэт. 

Валентин по-детски закутывается в одеяло и усаживается на подоконник – холодно и неудобно, но это лучше, чем возвращаться в постель. Брат там, за стеклом копирует его позу, лица Джастина не разглядеть, словно между ними туман, Валентин прислоняется виском к окну в том месте, где с другой стороны стекла касается лоб брата, и закрывает глаза. Он звал Джастина раньше, называл по имени, открывал окна, только граф Васспард никогда не заходил в дом, никогда не касался Валентина. Герцог Придд засыпает с мыслью о том, что Юстину, наверное, совсем не холодно, раз он не хочет зайти домой.

Он просыпается в кровати – совершенно не помня как добрался до нее – еще более невыспавшимся и разбитым, чем был вечером. Настойчивое солнце бьет в глаза, Валентин встает и зовет слугу – ему пора работать. Он старается не думать о снах и убеждает себя, что брат ему тоже просто приснился – ему часто снился Джастин после своей смерти, снились после Багерлее родители. Он последний раз проводит гребнем по волосам и поправляет на груди герцогскую цепь, когда под солнечными лучами на стекле выделяется силуэт сидящего человека. Валентину не нужно подходить к окну, чтобы понять, что отпечаток находится с другой стороны.

Алвы во дворце не оказывается, и Придда это почему-то совсем не удивляет, он равнодушно забирает у адъютанта оставленный регентом список дел и просит проводить его в выделенный кансильеру кабинет. Там душно и жуткий беспорядок, разумеется, как и во всем дворце, Валентин открывает настежь окно, и подхваченные ветром бумаги разлетаются по комнате. Стул неудобный, и чернильница пуста, герцог Придд останавливает в коридоре первого попавшегося слугу и требует привести кабинет в порядок.

Он садится в приемной регента, не обращая внимания на взгляды адъютантов, и составляет примерный план работы – Надор и Придда, поставки продовольствия, осужденные Альдо люди, которые все еще в Багерлее, восстановление дорог, выяснить еще, что Алва собирается делать со столичным гарнизоном…

…море теперь злое и темное, резкий ветер мешает дышать, и смеются с грозового неба синие глаза. Валентину страшно как никогда, липкий ужас ползет по позвоночнику, он хочет закрыть глаза, но не может, а ветер все смеется и бросает ему в лицо песок и соленые брызги. Что-то темное и неживое надвигается на него со всех сторон – бежать некуда и негде прятаться, и он не знает, как защититься от этого зла. Тьма, пришедшая с моря, накрыла замок, словно отрезая Валентина от спасения, и вдруг становится жарко, закипают волны, языки пламени поднимаются к низкому грозовому небу. От жара слезятся глаза, и пить хочется, обезумевший огонь подползает все ближе…

\- Странно, никак не могу вспомнить, чтобы в обязанности регента входило вытаскивать талигойских герцогов из всяких неподобающих мест, - Придд просыпается резко и загнанно дышит, по лицу текут капли, и сырой воротник неприятно прилипает к коже. В руках у Алвы пустой стакан – регент не слишком-то церемонится с новым кансильером.  
\- Простите, - хрипит Валентин, вытаскивая из кармана платок. Ему все еще жарко, и губы потрескались, будто он на самом деле побывал в Закате, Алва смотрит на него изучающе и недовольно.  
\- Как давно вам снится это место?  
В приемной полумрак, странные тени от единственной свечи качаются в углах комнаты, россыпь дождевых капель сильно бьется в окно.  
\- Не знаю, кажется, три или четыре месяца. Вы знаете, что мне снится? Это Кэналлоа?  
\- Это не Кэналлоа, - Алва усаживается на стул и откидывает назад голову. – Герцог, вы нарушали клятвы крови?

Клятвы? Ночь, темная зимняя улица, связанный Окделл, ржавая больная луна над головой как проклятие, бледный Алва, больше похожий на призрака, чем на человека. Валентин моргает и пытается пригладить влажные волосы.  
\- Я никогда не клялся кровью.  
\- Плохо, - странно реагирует регент и проводит ладонью по глазам. – Хотя нет, пожалуй что и хорошо. Пойдемте ко мне в кабинет, там хоть вино есть.  
В кабинете Ворона стулья, кажется, удобнее, но Алва присаживается на край стола и пьет густую темную кровь прямо из бутылки. Темные волосы рассыпаны по плечам, распахнут на груди колет, тонкие пальцы сегодня увиты перстнями, синие грани то и дело вспыхивают в неявном свете отставленной свечи. Валентину вдруг снова становится страшно - настолько этот Алва не похож на человека, он почти светится в темноте, и Придду отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к его руке - просто, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним не призрак и не выходец.  
Валентин делает глоток вина и сжимает виски.

\- Герцог, вы понимаете, что со мной происходит?  
Алва смотрит на него чуть удивленно, будто он уже и забыл, что у него в кабинете сидит мокрый кансильер.  
\- Понимаю. Вы и сами все прекрасно понимаете, - он взбалтывает вино и вытягивает ноги. – Тебя прокляли, Валентин. Ты не клялся кровью, Вальтер скорее всего тоже, а даже если бы он поклялся и нарушил клятву, это проявилось бы раньше. Это проклятие. И довольно сильное.  
Пальцы, сжимающие бокал, чуть дрожат – он и правда знает, он достаточно читал, чтобы заметить определенные признаки, но кто? И за что? И что знает об этом Алва? Запрокинутое лицо кэналлийца залито серебряным лунным светом, совсем как той самой зимней ночью, когда Альдо едва не удалось избавиться от Ворона. Он, кажется, и не дышит, и Валентин не выдерживает этого звенящего напряжения – касается кончиками пальцев ладони, которой регент опирается о стол.  
У Алвы теплые руки.

 

***  
\- … Вараста, как и Эпинэ, еще не восстановлена и не сможет обеспечить Талиг зерном на будущий год. Необходимость закупки зерна совершенно очевидна, - Валентин замолкает и смотрит мимо чужих лиц – переливаются отблески на эфесах и перстнях, из окна видно, как солнечные лучи ласково гладят крыши домов. Совет Меча длится уже четвертый час – устали, кажется, все кроме Алвы. Эмиль Савиньяк откровенно скучает, то и дело касаясь первомаршальской перевязи, граф Гогенлоэ замер в своем кресле гальтарской статуей, и даже ставший супремом мэтр Инголс утомленно прикрыл глаза. Придд отбрасывает с лица каштановую прядь и глубоко вдыхает – от недосыпа уже кружится голова и путаются мысли, но спать он не может – в снах теперь ревет закатное пламя, и горы рушатся совсем рядом, а он бьется в немом ужасе и никак не может выбраться...

\- Действительно, очевидна, - кивает Алва, лениво поигрывая кинжалом – сапфиры на рукоятке горят синим огнем. – Займитесь этим, отчитаетесь на следующем Совете.  
Валентин кивает, откладывая бумаги – буквы расплываются и пляшут какие-то варварские танцы, в висках стучат мелкие назойливые молоточки, и волны боли разливаются от них в разные стороны.  
\- Если ни у кого нет вопросов, то на сегодня все свободны, - Алва встает первым – легко и изящно, взлетают на мгновенье черные волосы, рассыпаются по плечам плотным плащом. – Герцог Придд, вы мне еще нужны. В мой кабинет.   
Он сталкивается в дверях с Савиньяком и поспешно отступает на шаг назад, пропуская маршала вперед. Темный взгляд Эмиля скользит по нему, и Валентин вздрагивает – так он похож на другой взгляд таких же черных глаз.

\- Сны не меняются?  
Ворон снова разливает по бокалам вино – это уже становится привычным ритуалом, пьяняще пахнет цветущая под открытым окном липа.  
\- Немного. Они становятся более… агрессивными, - кансильер садится, не дожидаясь приглашения – он позволяет себе эту маленькую слабость при Алве, и это словно немного приближает его к регенту.  
\- Неудивительно, - Рокэ берет свой бокал и усаживается с ним на подоконник, солнце обливает его золотым светом – будто нимб у святых на старинных иконах.  
\- Я просмотрел кое-какие книги. Описания довольно размыты, но в древней анаксии такие проклятия обычно использовали эории против личных врагов, - пристальный взгляд синих глаз обжигает ледяным огнем – Придд вздрагивает, вспоминая злые синие глаза, светящиеся на низком грозовом небе. - С кем ты ссорился, Валентин? Дуэли, драки? Вспоминай.

Он и не забывал – Старый парк, ярость в серых глазах, такая же ярость в черных, засыпанная слепящими снегами Старая Придда…  
\- Герцог Окделл оказал мне честь скрестить со мной шпагу.   
Алва хмурится, чуть прикусив губу, покачивает ногой – тень как маятник качается на стене.  
\- От Окделла мы уже ничего не узнаем. Еще?  
Валентин задумчиво крутит перстень на пальце, пуская по столу россыпь маленьких солнечных зайчиков.  
\- Арно Савиньяк. Но потом мы помирились. Да и не стал бы он…  
\- Не стал бы, - соглашается регент и замолкает, Придд отпивает глоток вина и вспоминает темный взгляд Эмиля.

Арно Савиньяка записали в убитые, хотя тела так и не нашли, и никто не знал, действительно ли виконт Сэ мертв. Никто, кроме Валентина, пожалуй. Арно приходит к нему – редко и ненадолго, смотрит своими страшными колдовскими глазами – и молчит. Придд не знает, что с этим делать, и не понимает чего Савиньяк от него хочет, а Арно смотрит так, будто пытается что-то сказать, но не может, никак не может, а потом из-за туч выползают серебряные лунные лучи, и Сэ растворяется в них. Интересно, он приходит к братьям, как приходит к самому Валентину Юстин?

\- А с графом фок Фельсенбургом ты не ссорился случайно?  
Валентин выпадает из своих мыслей, и ему кажется, что он ослышался – Фельсенбург-то почему?  
\- Граф фок Фельсенбург не питал ко мне особой приязни, но мы и не ссорились, - пожимает он плечами и поворачивается к Алве – от солнечного света тут же начинают болеть глаза и приходится сощуриться. – Это может быть кто угодно. Мало ли кто пожелал мне что-нибудь не слишком приятное…  
\- Не говори ерунды, - регент недовольно отмахивается – снова вспыхивают звездами сапфиры на руках. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что для такого проклятия недостаточно пожелать в сердцах свалиться с лошади. К этому нужно готовиться, соблюдать правила, - Ворон оставляет бокал на подоконнике и встает, чуть потягиваясь сильным гибким телом. – Окделл интересовался старыми легендами, мог знать как это сделать. В любом случае придется это выяснить. 

***

Разумеется, когда нужно, во дворце не оказывается ни Алвы, ни Савиньяка, и Валентин летит по полупустым, темным еще улочкам к особняку с воронами на воротах. Прохладный ветер чуть освежает горящее лицо, усталость заполняет все тело, но Придд упрямо выпрямляет спину, направляя мориска вперед. Яблони усыпаны белыми цветами, и пахнут липы, смесь запахов кружит голову, Валентин невольно закрывает глаза – под веками тут же расцветает пламя до небес, безнадежность накрывает плотной пеленой, чей-то до боли знакомый и родной голос шепчет на ухо – брось, забудь, остановись…

\- Дор, вы в порядке?  
Молодой кэналлиец смотрит на него с искренним участием, а в руках у него поводья, которые сам Валентин выпустил, задремав – еще пара минут, и он свалился бы под копыта собственному коню.  
\- Да, благодарю, - Придд проводит пальцами по векам, невольно копируя жест Ворона, и спрашивает:  
\- Герцог Алва дома?  
\- Соберано дома, - кивает кэналлиец, встряхивая растрепанной черной гривой. – Только он не принимает.  
\- Придется, - лаконично отвечает недавно назначенный кансильер.

Слуги не решаются беспокоить Алву, и Придд входит в его кабинет без доклада – и у него перехватывает дыхание от открывшейся картины. Четыре почти погасшие свечи стоят по углам, едкий дым расползается по комнате, Ворон полулежит в кресле, он без сознания, а по бледной коже рук медленно струится почти черная кровь.  
На какой-то момент Валентина накрывает волной паники – что, если Алва мертв? Он на ходу достает из кармана чистый платок, неумело пытаясь остановить кровь, и вздрагивает, когда с губ Ворона срывается едва слышный стон. От странного запаха снова начинает ныть в висках, и слезятся глаза.  
\- Валентин? Что ты тут делаешь? Да не здесь перевязывай, выше! – регент морщится и пытается сесть. – Всему молодежь учить надо. Почему ты здесь?  
\- Гайифцы, - сквозь зубы отвечает Придд – его еще не до конца отпустил страх и пойманное вдруг осознание – он же совершенно не знает, что делать, если рядом не окажется Алвы. Когда он успел так привыкнуть к чужой поддержке, к чужому плечу?  
\- Что – гайифцы? Устроили во дворце неприличную мистерию?  
\- Устроили стычку на границе с Талигом и Алатом. Похоже на провокацию, - он завязывает наконец платок и немного удивленно смотрит на собственные руки – манжеты потяжелели от крови. 

\- Ну что ж, - Ворон садится прямо и откидывает назад волосы. – Налей мне вина, будь добр. Вполне в духе Его Величества Дивина. Это все или еще что-то стряслось?  
Валентин замирает с бутылкой в руке и едва не роняет бокал.  
\- То есть как? Вы ничего не собираетесь делать?  
\- Почему же, собираюсь. Выпить вина и лечь спать, - кэналлиец тяжело встает – в нем сейчас нет и следа обычной легкости – и неторопливо гасит свечи одну за другой.  
\- Но это же война! – Придд настолько растерян, что даже забывает о головной боли. Алва морщится и забирает из его рук наполненный бокал – их пальцы соприкасаются на несколько мгновений, и Валентина вдруг отпускает сразу все – усталость, страх, боль исчезают, словно и не было. А потом Ворон убирает руку – и все возвращается снова.

\- Это не война. Просто старина Дивин проверяет, способна ли талигойская армия еще на что-нибудь. Если нет – он этим воспользуется, если да – будет сидеть тихо в своей Паоне.  
\- Тогда тем более надо что-то делать, - у Валентина раскалывается голова, он присаживается на подлокотник кресла – это неприлично и недопустимо, но иначе он свалится прямо регенту под ноги. Алва чуть приподнимает бровь, но не возражает.  
\- Тебе надо научиться перестать считать себя ответственным за все. Неужели ты думаешь, что до королевского дворца гонец добрался быстрее, чем до Сэ? Лионель узнал о художествах гайифцев раньше тебя и наверняка у него уже все под контролем. Думаю, к вечеру мы получим от него весточку, - Алва вытягивает ноги и неторопливо, с удовольствием отпивает Черной Крови. – Запомни на будущее – с такими людьми как Лионель Савиньяк лучше иметь хорошие отношения. Не дай тебе Создатель такого врага. Он обойдет тебя на несколько шагов и ударит тогда, когда ты будешь меньше всего этого ждать, - рассветные лучи медленно окрашивают комнату в нежно-золотистый оттенок, просыпаются за окном птицы. – Прекрасный человек Лионель Савиньяк. Умен, талантлив, предан Талигу. Идеален.

\- А я? – с какой-то детской обидой спрашивает Валентин, не успев вовремя прикусить язык. Алва усмехается и переводит на него озорной взгляд.   
\- А ты еще очень молод. Посмотрим на тебя лет через десять.  
\- Думаете, я доживу? – невесело усмехается Придд – вино после которой уже бессонной ночи расслабляет его, и медленно рассыпаются привычные маски.  
\- Доживешь, - неожиданно твердо говорит Ворон. – Я не смог узнать, кто именно тебя проклял, Валентин, но это точно кто-то из родственников. И довольно близких.  
Слова ничего не задевают внутри, нет ни боли, ни удивления – он как-то успел уже забыть, что такое родственные связи.  
\- Гирке?  
Рокэ задумывается на мгновенье.  
\- Нет, ближе.  
\- Тогда не знаю.  
\- Тогда мы едем в Васспард.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Валентин и засыпает почти на плече у Алвы.   
И ему ничего не снится.

 

***  
Они действительно едут, и на второй день пути юноша забывает о гайифцах, снах и проклятиях – Алва словно одним своим присутствием отгоняет все недоброе. Теплый ветер ласкает волосы, роса на травах искрится всеми цветами радуги, Ворон в хорошем настроении и разговорчив. Он рассказывает о Кэналлоа и Марикьяре, о морисках и кораблях, о виноградниках и том, как объезжают лошадей, и у Валентина немного болят скулы – от постоянной полуулыбки.

Они укладываются спать, накрываясь плащами, на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, и уставший Придд проваливается в сон сразу же, едва успев закрыть глаза. Сон странный и непонятный – это Гальтара, древняя Гальтара, совсем как на гравюрах, но она окружена водой почему-то, и снова закипают волны, поднимаются к небу языки пламени, но небо здесь высокое и холодное, сильный проливной дождь бьет по огню, не давая ему подняться выше. Мелькают в огне черные пряди и усталые синие глаза, а потом Валентин чувствует, как его лба касается прохладная ладонь – и всё исчезает.

Днем он задумывается наконец о том, что будет дома, перед глазами сами собой оживают холодные просторные коридоры, лиловые гобелены, горящий камин в кабинете отца…  
\- О чем ты задумался? – Алва управляет своим мориском без рук, лишь коленями направляя его в нужную сторону, алая кэналлийская косынка стягивает жесткие черные волосы.  
\- О том, как найти того, кто наградил меня этим чудесным проклятием.  
\- Найти можно всё, - регент треплет коня по загривку, - если знаешь, что именно искать.  
\- А вы знаете?  
\- Сам подумай.   
Валентин думает, солнце нещадно слепит глаза, плотная ткань совсем прилипла к спине – хорошо Алве, он в одной рубашке, а Придд, разумеется, полностью одет.  
\- Это заклинание… Его нужно обновлять?  
Ворон сморит на него одобрительно, тонкие темные губы улыбаются.  
\- Скорее поддерживать. Так что мы поймаем твоего недоброжелателя с поличным, - регент встряхивает головой и дает шпоры коню.  
Хотелось бы верить, думает Валентин, догоняя его.

Постоялые дворы к северу от Олларии много хуже, чем к югу – по крайней мере, так говорит Алва, и у Валентина нет причин ему не верить – сам он южнее Олларии не был никогда. Но выбора у них нет, они останавливаются в маленькой придорожной гостинице с размытой вывеской и нечитаемым названием, высокий и очень худой хозяин лично приносит им ужин и вино – разумеется, местное, кэналлийского после войны в этих местах не достать. Придд едва заметно улыбается, наблюдая, как Алва с выражением эсператистского мученика мужественно пьет белое.

Звезды щедро рассыпаны по темному бархату ночного неба, когда юноша закрывает за собой дверь в маленькую комнатку. Окно распахнуто настежь, пахнет травами и свежей водой, Валентин снимает перевязь и колет и падает на узкую гостиничную кровать…

…Брось, забудь, иди сюда, - тихо шепчут ему на ухо, прохладные пальцы перебирают волосы и легко гладят беззащитную шею. Валентин открывает глаза и вздрагивает – Джастин стоит совсем рядом с кроватью, его лица снова не разобрать, но брат манит его за собой, а за спиной Юстина расцветает лето – совсем другое лето. Васспард, Валентину десять, и старший брат учит его сидеть верхом, а на расстеленном плаще, в венке из полевых цветов сидит герцогиня Ангелика и улыбается сыновьям. Иди сюда, – зовет она, и Валентин идет, почти летит туда, в беззаботное прошлое, где семнадцатилетний Джастин улыбается ему открыто и радостно. 

А потом перед ним из ниоткуда появляется Арно – и картинка меняется. Савиньяк молчит, но в темных глазах плещется злость и мольба, и он не позволяет себя обойти. Силуэт Джастина темнеет, а там за его спиной мать окружает огонь, с грозового неба рвутся вниз горящие молнии, Валентин рвется туда, но словно натыкается на невидимую стену. Савиньяк морщится, будто ему очень больно, но твердо качает головой, отрезая Валентину путь.

Сильные руки подхватывают его и несут куда-то, Придд вздрагивает и просыпается наконец. Алва снимает его с подоконника, удержав, наверное, в последний момент – еще немного, и юноша упал бы на острые камни под окном.  
\- Тише, тише, - Ворон обнимает его за плечи, пока Валентин тяжело и загнанно дышит ему в плечо. – Все. Все хорошо, Тино. Не бойся.  
Он не боится, он не понимает – почему они ходят за ним, почему мертвые никак не оставят его в покое? Отпускать их больно, но мертвым же не место среди живых, Валентин сдавливает пальцами виски и закусывает губу. Ночь плещется мягким серебряным светом, легкий ветер шумит в кронах деревьях, Алва проводит ладонью по его волосам и легко касается прохладными губами горячего лба.

***

Они приезжают вечером, Васспард встречает хозяина очень тихо, только старый управляющий выходит к воротам и неспешно кланяется. Здесь тоже цветут яблони, и клены покачивают тонкими зелеными ветвями, Алва на несколько часов пропадает в конюшне и оружейной и возвращается совершенно недовольный.  
\- Чем дольше я живу, тем больше убеждаюсь, что на севере приличных лошадей нет вообще, - он усаживается в кресло и задумчиво теребит черную прядь. - А дриксенские пистолеты, конечно, неплохи, но не двадцатилетней же давности.  
Валентин усмехается и обещает все исправить в соответствии с пожеланиями господина регента.

Ночь здесь холоднее, чем в Олларии, потрескивают поленья в камине, и заканчивается вторая бутылка Змеиной Крови, когда Ворон резко встает и молча манит его за собой.  
Валентин не спрашивает, откуда он знает куда идти, Валентин вообще ни о чем не спрашивает – кажется, впервые после смерти брата он доверяет кому-то настолько безгранично. Они идут в ногу, тени извиваются на стенах, и Придд уже знает, что его ведут в библиотеку. Чем ближе темная деревянная дверь, тем сильнее у Валентина стучит в висках и расплывается в глазах.

Дверь открывается бесшумно, и он видит именно то, что ожидал увидеть – четыре свечи, тяжелая книга – ее не было раньше в отцовской библиотеке – и сосредоточенный, бледный Питер проводит тонким лезвием по раскрытой ладони. Картинка откладывается в памяти четко, до малейших деталей, прежде чем Алва перехватывает детскую руку.  
\- Ну, молодой человек? И как вы объясните свои действия? – Ворон легко гасит свечи, и Придда немного отпускает. – Зачем вы покушались на брата?  
\- Я не покушался, - Питер напуган, но держит себя в руках – отцовское воспитание не обошло стороной даже младшего. – Я хотел как лучше. Он сказал, что заклинание поможет Валентину…  
\- Кто он? – резко спрашивает кэналлиец.   
\- Он, - брат кивает куда-то на дверь, и Валентин медленно оборачивается – в дверном проеме стоит Джастин.

Сейчас между ними нет привычного уже тумана, и лицо Юстина хорошо видно – с холодным ужасом Валентин понимает, что это лицо мертвеца. От него пахнет землей и тленом, одежда висит обрывками и где-то уже истлела, глаза ввалились, лицо и руки покрыты трупными пятнами. Он усмехается беззубым ртом и шагает внутрь, Валентин невольно делает шаг назад, неосознанно отодвигая Питера себе за спину.  
\- Что такое, Вальхен? – хрипло смеется уже-не-Джастин. – Ты же так хотел ко мне, так тосковал! Вот я и нашел способ. Мы можем быть рядом всегда, ты не умрешь как обычный человек. Ты станешь таким как я. Навсегда.  
\- Сомнительное удовольствие, - подает голос застывший у стола Алва, на красивом лице светится любопытство вперемешку с брезгливостью. Тот, кто когда-то был Юстином, делает еще один шаг вперед и протягивает руку, Валентин чувствует, как его затягивает в какую-то воронку холодного ужаса – это не смерть, это страшнее, много страшнее.

Ворон оказывается быстрее. В лунном свете вспыхивают аметисты на кинжале, лезвие окрашивается кровью, Алва хватает за руку Валентина и быстро проводит острием по его руке – боли юноша не чувствует, но на ладони выступает кровь, и Рокэ смешивает ее со своей. А потом легко, словно играючи, всаживает кинжал в грудь мертвецу.

Что-то на мгновенье вспыхивает так ярко, что Валентин невольно закрывает глаза, а когда открывает – перед ним уже никого нет, только несколько обрывков одежды и немного земли осталось на дорогом ковре.   
\- Прошу прощения, - разводит руками Алва. – Кажется, я случайно испортил ваш ковер и лишил вас фамильного оружия. Честно говоря, не ожидал, что он исчезнет вместе с кинжалом.

Валентин моргает и почти падает в кресло, сердце стучит рвано и сумасшедше быстро.  
\- Валентин, - Питер растерянно смотрит на него большими серыми глазами – глазами Ангелики. – Я не знал, что он хочет тебя забрать. Я виноват.  
\- Ничего, - с трудом выдыхает он. – Все в порядке. Иди к себе, ладно?  
Младший брат кивает и уходит, оглянувшись напоследок. Придд запрокидывает голову назад и чувствует, как Алва присаживается на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Он вернется?  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво отвечает Рокэ, медленно проводя кончиками пальцев по вискам Валентина – это снимает боль, страх и усталость. – Я никогда раньше с таким не сталкивался.  
\- Он не вернется, - раздается от окна. На подоконнике сидит Арно Савиньяк и улыбается.

\- Создатель, - тихо стонет Валентин, двое мертвецов за вечер - это слишком даже для него.   
\- Значит, все-таки… - Алва хмурится. – Близнецы знают?  
Арно кивает – взлетают пятна света по светлым кудрям.  
\- Я хотел предупредить, - говорит он, глядя на Валентина, - но не мог. Проклятие не позволяет не-жизни вмешиваться. Только живые могут что-то сделать.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - говорит Придд, вспоминая открытое окно и себя, уже готового сделать последний шаг.  
Савиньяк наклоняет голову и снова улыбается.  
\- Мне пора, - он смотрит на выползающую из-за тяжелых низких туч луну.  
\- Подожди, А… - у Рокэ грустный и очень серьезный взгляд.  
\- Не зови меня по имени!   
\- Ты можешь меня забрать? – удивляется регент.  
\- Нет. Но ты привяжешь меня к этому месту. А я хочу уйти.

Лунные лучи протягиваются до земли, Арно встает под них – и на нем вдруг проявляются раны и синяки, шрам на щеке, ожоги, рубашка оказывается разорванной и бурой от крови. Савиньяк поворачивает голову – под горлом на бледной коже виден глубокий порез. Валентин вздрагивает – он почему-то никогда не думал, что дриксы могли пытать пленных.  
\- Подожди, - Алва чуть заметно морщится. – Где это случилось?  
\- Зачем тебе? – темные глаза непроглядны и полны уже каким-то неземным, чужим светом.  
\- Близнецы наверняка захотят похоронить тело.  
\- Меня похоронили, - улыбается Савиньяк. – В общей могиле. Крестьяне из соседней деревни. Этого достаточно, чтобы я смог уйти.

Он кивает им в последний раз, поворачивается лицом к луне и начинает медленно исчезать, расплывается силуэт, тают очертания, Валентин невольно тянется туда – удержать и остановить, но Алва крепко держит его за плечи.  
\- Не надо, - тихо говорит он. – Мертвым нужно уходить. Ты же видел, во что превращаются те, кто остается.  
Разлетаются под порывом ветра оставшиеся от графа Васспарда обрывки, Валентин выдыхает и утыкается лицом в грудь Рокэ.

***

В подземельях сыро и холодно, но здесь некому мерзнуть и страдать от сырости. Капает вода с камней, давно потерян выход из древнего лабиринта.  
\- Они забрали его у меня, понимаешь? Забрали!  
Хрупкая синеглазая женщина поправляет рассыпавшиеся черные пряди и грустно улыбается.  
\- Ничего страшного, сестра. Рано или поздно ты заберешь его как и прочих. Рано иди поздно ты заберешь всех.

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. ООС.


End file.
